cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Lin
Lieutenant Mei Lin was a Chinese soldier who served in the Chinese National Revolutionary Army and saw fighting in World War II. She is the playable character in the Chinese campaign in Call of Duty: Combined Forces and she later returns as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. She serves as the main companion of Chen Li Jin and she is also the second wife of Viktor Reznov. Biography Early Life Mei Lin was born in China in April of 1919, being raised in a rural village in the Chinese countryside. She often worked as a farm girl and greatly helped her family in harvesting crops. She cared very deeply for her younger brother, Sun, and she also worked in a noodle shop to help pay for his education. In 1936, she met with German soldiers and brothers Erich Schifler and Heinrich Schifler, who were guarding a German delegation to Asia. When they met, Mei Lin befriended the Germans and even received a stop watch from them. When the Imperial Japanese brutally invaded China in 1937, Mei Lin helped her family flee to Chungking, while Mei Lin herself was conscripted as a soldier in the Chinese Nationalist Army. World War II Being sent to the front lines to fight the Japanese invaders, Mei Lin fights in the ferocious battle of Shanghai, where she meets Chen Li Jin. Mei Lin fights to defend several Chinese defensive lines, fighting off waves of Japanese assaults, then she keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces in the streets and buildings to eliminate machine gun nests and supply holds, then she fights to defend several buildings and positions. She then fights in the outskirts of the city, fighting and eliminating Japanese positions and lines, then she helps assault and eliminate camps and a supply convoy. Mei Lin then keeps fighting to defend Chinese lines and positions in the city, then fights through the streets to defend Sihang Warehouse. After this, she then heads to Nanking, a a midst the horrific Nanking Massacre, witnessing Japanese officer, Hiroshi Shirasaki slaughtering Chinese civilians. She fights through the streets and helps rescue a Chinese general, and then they escape from the ruined city. Joining with Chen Li Jin and his personal Chinese NRA forces known as Chen's Wolves, Mei Lin fights to assault Tientsin, fighting in the outskirts of Tientsin and then assaulting Japanese supply camps and eliminating machine gun nests. Mei Lin then keeps fighting in fierce skirmishes in the streets of Tientsin and eliminating Japanese tanks, then she keeps fighting Japanese forces in the streets and buildings to cover the escape. After this, Mei Lin fights in Beiping, fighting in the jungles around Beiping in assaulting Japanese lines, then she fights to assault the outskirts of Beiping, fighting Japanese positions in the streets and buildings. She keeps fighting in Beiping and eliminating machine gun nests and convoys, then she keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces in the streets and assaults supply camps. After this, Mei Lin keeps fighting to defend Chinese positions in the city, fighting off Japanese assaults and then they escape. After this, Mei Lin keeps fighting in vicious battles over China, with Mei Lin fighting in the Hebei province. She fights Japanese lines and positions in the jungles of Hebei, fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the Hebei jungles and then she fights to assault and seize a few villages. Mei Lin then keeps fighting to defend the villages and fight off Japanese forces. She then keeps fighting past Japanese defenses, lines and positions in the jungles of Hebei and assaulting Japanese supply camps, then she destroys convoys and machine gun pillboxes before assaulting a Japanese base. After this, Mei Lin then heads to fight in the Hubei province, fighting past Japanese defenses in the jungles to eliminate artillery, then she keeps fighting Japanese forces in the jungles of Hubei to assault Japanese trenches and eliminate machine gun nests. Mei Lin then fights in fierce battles in the Sichuin province, fighting Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles of Sichuin. Mei Lin fights to assault Japanese supply camps and villages, then she keeps fighting in the jungles to eliminate a Japanese base. After this, Mei Lin then keeps fighting to defend Chinese defensive lines, fighting off Japanese assaults in the Sichuin jungles and defending the lines. She then gets separated from Chen Li Jin when he is kidnapped by the Japanese, but thanks to the efforts of Viktor Reznov, Chen returns to Mei Lin, and they keep fighting in China. With Chen back on her side, Mei Lin fights in the decisive battles of Changsha. Mei Lin fights past Japanese forces and defenses and eliminates machine gun pillboxes, then she fights to defend Chinese lines and positions in a valley, fighting off Japanese assaults. After this, She fights to defend a village and fight off waves of Japanese forces and tanks, then she keeps fighting to defend a riverbed and then assault a massive Japanese convoy, destroying key supplies to the Japanese, and killing a Japanese officer. Mei Lin kept fighting in fierce battles in the jungles of China against the Japanese until the end, heading to Manchuria to assist the Soviet invasion to crush the Japanese there. She fights to help Chinese forces hold positions, then Soviet reinforcements lead by Viktor Reznov and Mikhail Vylkalev arrive. Mei Lin keeps fighting and assaulting Japanese defensive lines, then they assault a supply camp and seize and defend a village. After this, Mei Lin keeps fighting to defend Chinese and Russian trench lines and fight off Japanese assaults, then she keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles to assault the city of Hailar, fighting through the outskirts and streets and seizing the city, where Chen kills Lieutenant Misuki, the right hand of Shirasaki, and she also reunites with Erich Schifler, who has come to defect to the Allies. With Erich and Reznov, Mei Lin fights to defend Hailar and fight off Japanese counter assaults. With the Russians and Chinese regrouping in the city, the soldiers all relax and starts Reznov playing his violin, and the soft music he creates mesmerizes Mei Lin, and she also develops a strong bond with the Soviet scout dog, Mischa. Later on, moving to find Shirasaki, Mei Lin keeps fighting past Japanese defensive lines and positions, crushing the Japanese forces, though Chen's forces are called over to attack a different spot. However, Mei Lin remains, and she and Erich help cover Reznov in their fight to Shirasaki. When they find Shirasaki attempting to burn a map leading to the castle of Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing, Mei Lin shoots the hand of Shirasaki with a skilled shot from a sniper rifle, which spares the map, and Shirasaki is executed by Reznov. Mei Lin and Erich then help Reznov and Vylkalev fight past German and Japanese forces to escape the area. Later on, after Hershing is killed and his project is destroyed, Mei Lin is alerted to Reznov's distress by Mischa, so Mei Lin goes with Mischa into Hershing's castle and finds Reznov, having been wounded by Vylkalev, who betrayed him. Mei Lin and Mischa then get Reznov out of the burning castle, and together, get him to safety at her village. Later Life With the war over, Mei Lin returns to her village with Reznov, where she reunites with Sun. There, she cares for Reznov and helps him to recuperate. Mei Lin also adopts Mischa as her pet. Mei Lin kept living in her village, continuing her life alongside her brother and now with Reznov helping her in her work. One day, however, Chinese Communists raid the village and begin harassing the villagers, and despite Mei Lin and Reznov fending them off, Sun is killed, and so, Mei Lin and Reznov are forced to leave China. After escaping China, Mei Lin settled in Japan with Reznov, living in the same village that Erich Schifler now lived in with his wife, Chiemi, in the Japanese countryside. She also meets with American Marine, Chris Miller, and befriends him as well. Though she was initially uncomfortable being in the country she once called her enemy, she eventually learned to forgive the Japanese, which would lead to Reznov to start forgiving the Germans. Mei Lin also developed strong feelings for Reznov, but she understood when he returned to Russia to find his wife, Lilya, and his daughters. Discovering that his family, and his friend, Dimitri Petrenko, had been killed by Vylkalev, Reznov returned to Japan and Mei Lin. Mei Lin comforted Reznov on his loss, and after some time, they began a deeply intimate romantic relationship. Eventually, Mei Lin and Reznov marry and then they settle down in Hawaii, living in the same town of Lihue that Miller and his wife, Emily Yin, live in. Mischa also lives with them until her death from old age. Mei Lin and Reznov remain intimately and very happily married for a great many years until Mei Lin succumbs to pneumonia and dies in 1981. Personality and Traits Mei Lin was an incredibly kind, friendly, gentle and helpful individual who was very respectful and polite towards others. She is extremely caring and helpful towards her friends and tries her best to help them as much as she can. She also has very high compassion for those innocent who are suffering and shows very gentle kindness towards others. She is very considerate towards the situations of others and tries to help in any way she can, while being very friendly to her allies. She is very cheerful and is also very playful. She also has a love of animals, having a very strong love and care for the dog, Mischa, and she shares a very close bond with the dog. She is very motherly and caring to those in need and likes to keep a happy and frisky air around her, and was very selfless. She is also shown to be a devout Christian, though she is still highly in touch with Chinese traditionalism and she also appreciates violinist music. She was also a heavily skilled fighter and she showed herself to be an excellent gunman and marksman. While mostly using guns in battle, she is also very skilled in hand to hand combat as well. While she is very kind, she can also be somewhat shy, and even a little clumsy. She could also be somewhat distrustful of those she once saw as enemies, but she would be very forgiving of those she believed were genuinely remorseful. She was also very patient and selfless towards others and she demonstrated herself to be a very quick thinker who assessed her opponents before engaging. Mei Lin was a very beautiful woman with a slender figure and had black hair with full bangs while the rest was usually tied in a braided ponytail, while standing at medium height. Relationships Viktor Reznov Mei Lin had an extremely close friendship with Reznov, and she was always very kind and helpful towards him. Mei Lin had much respect and trust for Reznov and admired him greatly being appreciative of him for saving Chen Li Jin. She tried to help him in any way she could and she was always very friendly and polite to him, and she even risks her life to save him. She also developed strong feelings for Reznov which turned into unconditional love for him. Mei Lin and Reznov eventually get married and remain very happily and intimately together for many years until her death, in which she thanks Reznov for sharing her life with her before she dies. Chen Li Jin Mei Lin had a very close friendship with Chen Li Jin, for Chen Li Jin acted like a father and mentor towards her. The two were incredibly loyal and protective towards each other and they worked together very well. Mei Lin was very concerned when Chen Li Jin was kidnapped, and became very joyful upon his return, being very grateful towards Reznov for saving him. Erich Schifler Mei Lin had a very good friendship with rich Schifler, the two befriending each other when Erich visited China in 1936, the two talking and playing with each other very often, with Erich even giving her a stopwatch as a gift. When Erich defected to her side during the Soviet invasion of Manchuria, Mei Lin and Erich work and fight alongside each other, working very well together. After the war, Erich remained a very close friend of Mei Lin while she was in Japan. Trivia * She, along with Natalya Simonova, are the only playable characters to be married to another playable character (Mei Lin to Viktor Reznov and Natalya to Dimitri Petrenko). Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Altruistic Category:The Messiah Category:Ingenue Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Pure of Heart Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Gunman Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Assassin Category:Tomboys Category:One Man Army Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Adventurers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vigilantes Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Swordsman Category:Hunters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Right Hand Category:Gadgeteers Category:Survivors Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Married or Parents